inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 17
---- Hey sorry for late response about the mugshot sprites. I am happy to give HD mugshots of any players you like from chrono stone just tell me who you would like me to get a picture of. -PyroShad here you go http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/f/f6/Raimon_Chorno_Stone.png hope it helps! http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 07:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) re:Deleted sprites Uh, that's weird. Maybe the wiki incorrectly marked them as unused files and I ended up accidentally deleting them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, sure! No need to ask, if I make a mistake you can go ahead and fix it~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Sorry for not doing this sooner i will get right on it asap. http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 09:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Raimon GO Mugshots Here are the raimon Go mugshots, also includes Zanark. http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/b/b4/Raimon_Go_MugShots.png http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 10:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I have saved as a PNG lol http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 12:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Front Page I'll work on that as soon as I get on my computer. Thanks for telling. Though, you should try refreshing your cache first. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 09:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mugshots Sure just tell me the teams you want! http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png PyroShad (talk) 09:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ace Attorney Hi there Adventure~! You remember once, you asked me if I know Ace Attorney. I said nope. But I know you're a super fan of it, and I just heard of a new trailer ! Here is the link ! → here!. Hope you'll like it ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oww XDD Totally late again xDD You're welcome XD Well, tumblr is still the fastest way to get spoilers xD SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) XD And I know because you ask to everyone if they know Ace Attorney. I also talked about it with you in pm XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Did you find some ? XD And you're welcome, though, I did not do anything XD SnowyBoy❄ 11:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Friend! Looks like it's someones birthday! ;) Since it's already past 12 in your country, I am going to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! May you live a long and blessed life. May all of your wishes come true. Have a blast! :'D 16:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) My Pleasure! :) Enjoy the day as much as you want :D 03:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!! Have a nice Happy Birthday day~!! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! Your birthday is important so I can't forget~ You're welcome again~! I hope you will have a really nice day~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Omg Happy Birthday Adventure!!!!!! I hope you have a brilliant day, and enjoy it with your family & friends!!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 16:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Wish you will you have a great day in your birthday, and I hope you will enjoy every moment of it!! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 17:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 10:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday If I'm not wrong (nor Facebook), today is your birthday. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 17:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Buon compleanno! Happy birthday! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Adventure~! I hope you have a lovely day with your friends and family~! ^^ '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 22:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) 'HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI~!!!!!!!!!!!' OMG!!! HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI!!!!!!!!!! >w< WISH YOU A HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKIE MY GIFT~!!!!!!!!! ^^ Happy Birthday I don't know if i'm late but Happy Birthday to you and have more fun with us here in the wikia and Tumblr. Garchopex (talk) 05:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY AW28!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I waited for this day :'DDDD and I made it :'DDDDDD Hoping you enjoy your day and best wishes~ Good luck for the next year :D (Hoping I'm not lost in the Birthday messages crowd xD) Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving HB~! Heya Adventure !!! I saw on facebook it's your birthday ! So, I came here to wish you a supah Birthday ! (Lol, I see already so much messages! XD). So... Happy Birthday Adventure !!!!!!!!! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ^^ Glad you liked it ! :'D Why are you crying ? D: SnowyBoy❄ 12:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Oww XD I understand ^^ You deserve it ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome~^^ NP senpai~ That's why I asked you your fav. character~ When I figured out that Kinako was your new fav. character, I changed the Hiroto one XD Nahh, it's fine senpai~^^ It's easy and I love drawing for others~!! :3 Re: Icons Well, there's always the Mixi Max and the Keshin icon...that's all I can think of now^^ I'm pretty sure the SH, OF, DF, GK, and SK icons stayed the same^^ http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 07:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) There's no Keshin Armed icon, you can select Keshin Armed in the same section as a normal Keshin in the game. The tactics icon seems the same as it was in IE3. If you have any further questions, be sure to ask ;) http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 07:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Ace Attorney News :D Replying in order! ww *Oh my god??? Apollo ;_; you're great ;____; *Leaving the videos for later since I can't load anything right now OTL *Pfffffffffffff Payne XD that guy's so funny, I can't help but find him weirdly adorable XDD *The sprites are great fjkdsl THE POUTY APOLLO ONE I WANT TO SQUISH HIM IN MY ARMS SO BADLY HE'S TOO CUTE *Apollo-senpai omg Apollo you're growing up so well!! Look at you, you've even got kouhais now!! Oh, did you add it or did Khoi do it? I knew it existed, but I never really cared about implementing it LOL where can I find the logs? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:OST Chrono Stone Music Here you go~~! http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=428346 It is the just released one~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 03:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) There is one of GO but I'm not sure about IE, I am going to look it up and give the links if I can find them~~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 03:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I found the GO but I didn't found the IE though, here you go~~! http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=322819 or http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=322820 I think they are the same, you can choose one of them I think~~ Have fun with it~~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 04:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Ya Adventure~ I continued today when I came back and I stopped at Meteor Shower~ I wanted to leave something to do for you~ I don't know if someone else will do it but I won't go further~ Seeya tomorrow~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~~! (Yup O.o) *Sees you in the chat* I'm coming to the chat~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) spamming hi there these too are spamming but i joined but i stoped bann these users hope i got this one right Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Pictures ! Okay, here are the pics I've just took ! Tell me if you like them or not, or if I need to take another one ! *Endou: View image: Endou ! *Fubuki: View image: Fubuki or View image: Fubuki 2 or View image: Hakuren Fubuki[1] *Gouenji: View image: Gouenji (Did not find any good one for him, sorry D:) *Hitomiko: View image: Kira *Kidou: View image: Kidou *Terumi: View image: Terumi *Tachimukai: View image: Tachimukai *Kogure: View image: Kogure *Rika: View image: Rika *Tsunami: View image: Tsunami *Touko: View image: Touko Hope you'll like them~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you're gonna use some of them! :D SnowyBoy❄ 15:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Name Hey Adventure. I've been wondering if i should use your real name on the wiki. Because tbh calling you adventure sort of feels wierd ._. But since you kinda never told people on the wiki i figured i should ask first. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Well if your not ok with it i won't use it. Btw nice signature :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 05:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) O: and i wan't invited to the wedding ;_: Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) >_< That freeloader. Wait till i get my hands on him. I'm gonna make him buy me a peice of cake :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Signatures! hey how do you change your signature and make a more creative talk page? thanks!^^ thanks! (: Snow.angel97 (talk) 22:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) how do you change your signature tho? Snow.angel97 (talk) 23:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) stop doing badges adventure i had enothe what i do its wrong i think ill stop doing badges now everything is wrong i dont know everytime i think its no there its there i think im going to give up doing that this not fair at all Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 04:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re:Missing Fics? There are 13 total fics, I'll re-send the other two to your e-mail right away~ :The voting method should be in the first mail I sent you? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Kageyama KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 18:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) being mean and harassing me hey adventure i got screen shots can u ban eska and goldash they being mean Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 22:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) here the number 2 Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 04:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) leaving ill just leave then i really let my self down i dont i dont want to be on here anymore i think ill packing things and go on a diffrent wikia i cant handled it anymore no one wants me here because i dont do anything right ill think ill leave its no point being here i guest i dont like inazuma anymore i really love it even though i 13 ill gust go Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 04:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) adventure im so going to tell my nana to come and tell them all off Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) This is getting silly Adventure Emma is really starting to be stupid on the chat, she's threatening that she's gonna have police hunting us down just cause we said she's sometimes annoying. Can you please help? http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/e/e3/Sakura_2.png'ShadowProve13' Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 05:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 i wasnt doing that its shadow he being mean that was really my nana Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I went to the chat and I already solved it~~ No need to come over to the chat for this problem~~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 06:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Awwwwww._. I hope you ae still alright or else you can tell your hudband to take care of you~ :P Also, you're welcome~~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) re:Happy MOTHER'S DAY :D Aaaa omg thank you //// and don't worry, I'll resend the mail! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Chibi~ Hiya senpai~!! :3 No time no talk XD I was just asking where did you find your Ibuki chibi pic~? :3 re:Icons Animated icons should be avoided (server strain), but I guess one won't hurt...? The penguin's one kinda cute. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you have not-animated versions of those we can add them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Added 'em! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Remove background Hey Adventure! :) Could you do me a favor and remove the background for this picture please? (The green and orange). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 22:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) For some reason I somehow added the "Pages with broken file links" category to your talk page, and I don't know how to undo it... I'm really sorry! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 23:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) re:Ratings Thank you for both! I'll check out the trailer later when I come home~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Ace Attorney 5 talk :D I finally watched the English trailer! But OMG it's gonna be an e-shop release only in America? I hope Europe gets a proper release... BUT I'M SO EXCITED ANYWAY!! Especially if Edgeworth is really back, we can't have a Phoenix game without him, after all, can we? ^q^ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :OH MY GOD //GLASSES// fjdsklfjdslfkajdsòlfkadsl --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I actually have to go make late lunch now ;w; if you're around later, we can chat then? Sorry! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Ep 3 Can you unprotect Episode 003 (Galaxy) for me please, it's been fully protected and we can't edit it. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanx ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Summaries Can I please ask you to put more effort in grammar, when adding summaries to episode pages? It's a real disaster to read it, to be honest. You need to avoid long sentences, with too much commas. Also look at verbs, the order of words, etc. a little better. please!!!! This is even more important, as it's on the main page, too! http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 13:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) With long sentences, I mean things like "He pushed Tenma towards the soccer club room and then walked to the station, where he waited for Ichinose to come, who didn't come in the end, which made him cry." You could make 2 or even 3 sentences out of that, which makes it MUCH better to read. And as for a tag team, well that just depends if I read the summary...but we'll see. Sidewinder Talks Penguins 16:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Now I want to ask you kindly to IMPROVE the plot?!? Then just don't make them on notepad... I can help with the summaries, no problem. But the plots!??! Please make it better. "Manabe and Tetsukado aim to try and stop him but fails and Tenma tries to remind everyone of their training, and as he passes through, as he tries to shoot, Ibuki prepares himself but Shindou blocks it instead, making Ibuki furious." <-- THIS SHOULD NOT BE ONE SENTENCE!!! Please improve the grammar by yourself, I'm really not going to make the plot better. Sidewinder Talks Penguins 10:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand what you're trying to say. I haven't been trying to upset you in any way, but yes, I got a little mad at the 3rd message. (Note: The 3rd message was indeed rude, but I don't see how the 1st and 2nd were?) I do understand that your grammar can't always be a 100%, but you should ask a user with a better sense of grammar (no offense) to read it, and improve it where needed. I think I remember you already told me that some users find me rude once, in the chat. I honestly couldn't care less. This is me, I'm not the guy you've always known. I never intend to harm or insult anyone. If I do, in any way, I'm sorry for that, but I can't help it. You'll have to accept me for who I am. Sidewinder Talks Penguins 12:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Back Yep! Already back and regretting not informed you ;_; But now I am so, YAY!!!!!!!! Back~ Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving Emma Well, Emma is ban-evading (As seen here) so I wanted to show another of her accounts....what can we do with her? can you IP-ban her or something?... Atsuishi Shigeto! Southern Crosscut! SuperNova! ' ' 00:53, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Unbanned Its because i lied to people and calling police but i told them im sorry i been banded i keep doing that because i wanted to say im sorry but i bearly said a word please help me with that u cant banned people if they were annoying am i right from emma50006 Sorry to bother her but could banish Emma (User: Pablo507) addition to creating another account, she is pretending to be me. (print screen: here) Thanks for understanding! '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ Omega AttackGod Hand X 03:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for understanding, if she create another account I will inform you. '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ Omega AttackGod Hand X 12:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) re: Hiya~! Sure, I'll (try to) be active in the chat! A lot to tell to me? *wonders what to tell* :/ Hoping to see you soon ^^ Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving PortalSkinCS Hi Adventure! I'm really sorry about taking your PortalSkin without asking, if you want me to take it away, please leave a message, as atm I'm at my phone, so editing is a bit limited for me. ^^' 20:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!! With these my Profile looks better not that it looks good, but y'know I'm doing fine, except that school is really bugging me, and you? 18:56, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive? Losing an admin is not a good thing to hear. But oh well. What can be done? Life's not a carnival... Make sure you enjoy the rest of the "free" time you have. :D 20:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Playing Ace Attorney in the vacations, I guess XD 11:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The GBA ones are the same as on the DS? Does the game have chapters? Is the game difficult? XD 11:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, one more question. Are the stories connected to each other (Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice & Miles Edgeworth)? 15:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll begin with the first one. Thank you Adventure! :) 20:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: File Naming Well I didn't upload them, just found them by coincidence on the wiki and thought they should be added ,sorry , but now I'm confused should I just deleat them from the pages or replace them by saving the pic on my computer and renaming them?sorry again. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 11:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem and done :D ~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 12:07, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Really ? So I should add the pic (some of them need to add the tablt itself) in the blue table? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 12:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) well I have added Mistrene and Hakuryuuu but I can't insert the table in Alpha's page and saryuu one is already added the only diffrence is the background as for Zanark I don't think he should be edited in the front closeup view(don't know), also should I delete the Mistrene and Hakuryuu pics in the yellow table? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ~ and do you mean the 2 Ibuki pics ? aren't they good ? If they they aren't then sorry I will try to add pics with higher quality next time Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 21:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah you're right, sorry again, I will make sure next time. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 22:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) re:Icons Added Hiroto, Midorikawa and Tachimukai. I don't have Aphrodi, though. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB Thank you Adventure!! You wasn't late, but I was. xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Browser Sure~! I usually use Google Chrome~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I have the some problem~! By me, it also saves into JPG file and now you mention it, the quality does change a bit~! Afterall, the pics don't really look clear~ I think it has something to do with Java or Adobe~ I am not quite sure though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it is really too bad :( Really?~ That was too bad too :( Then, you finally found a nice pic, and the quality will become worse because you saved it >_> Maybe it helps if you screenshot it instead of saving it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 05:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That's really too bad ;__; Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 15:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ban Evading Adventure, Emma is ban evading and is pretending to be someone else again, Im getting really sick of it and it'z the same with the others on the chat. This is her new account: User:Shrek2 ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 08:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Ace Attorney! Hey Adventure! One thing, I need to say : Thank you for Ace Attorney! I'm playing it right now (literally) and Currently playing the Phoenix Wright one! First case already done, the Cindy Stone one. Once again, thank you for Ace Attorney *bows in respect* Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Einsatz~! Okay~! Yup :D It is better that he has one now~~ Now, I am really in love with Einsatz XD~~ I guess it will be my favorite hissatsu of Galaxy until Shindou will come up with a new hissatsu~~ XD How about you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 16:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Z Slash was nice too but not so nice as Einsatz :P~ Yeah, that's tpo bad though but Ibuki didn't have any chance to stop the ball because of Shindou~ xD I think Wild Dunk will appear next match~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yay~~! :D I hope too that he will~! ^^ Matatagi is mystrious though, trusting them while not doing it~ .-. Yeah, he is great though but he does like as Tenma with his hair and eyes~ XD I guess he is a major supporting character of Galaxy along with Ibuki~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 15:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban Evading Like I told you on the chat, I was PMed by Kariya and she told me it was Emma and I asked if I should tell you and she said yes. If you want a screenshot you should ask Kariya. But I also think it is due to the fact that this Shrek person PMed me the other night saying something about a user and how he had bad grammar and he could be Emma while we won't even talking about her on the chat. Don't you find that weird? I mean it wouldn't if it was an old user but since Shrek joined just the other day, it seems suspicious in my opinion. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 03:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Shrek2 is Emma Hey adventure i have the evidence that Shrek2 is Actually emma I used my Kazuto skills to get her to spill it out i hope this Screenshot is great enough Sorry if i said weird stuff in it its caused i wanted her to spill out HER NAME Thanks Kariya ^^ Ichinokun Thief Eye ' ' ' ' 04:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) re: Re: Ace Attorney! Well, actually, I am in the chapter in which Mia is killed by ....? presumably Mr. Redd White of the Bluecorp? I've just completed the chapter in which White points out Phoenix to be the murderer! And sure, I'll review the fourth chapter! (if I ever get to know which is the fourth one xD) .... With that, the adjourns. Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Yeah, sure! Just too tired to play the game myself! I'm in that part where Maya becomes the attorney of Phoenix (other way round now xD) I'll keep on informing you when I save (but I press like 10 times ENTER in a normal game .-. Just kidding xD) Oh yes, I also made a template for a character in the Ace Attorney wiki! Here : The new (better) template! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk re:Cropped Photos and Normal Emoticons As a general rule there is absolutely no need to mark anything as HQ, as HD is the standard definition at which Inazuma airs anyway. Emoticons will be up as soon as my Internet starts working again, but since so many IE emoticons have been added I can't include many (like I mentioned before, too many emoticons might slow down not only our chat, but the whole site's chat server). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Episode articles can have galleries if there are more than one or two screenshots needed, but only images that actually help understand episode should be added, and not random caps of characters just standing around. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Z Slash slideshow Hey Adventure, I saw you added the Z Slash slideshow and more from the 3rd Galaxy episode, so I assume you have the episode in HQ. Can I ask you to remove the 7th pic of Z Slash, and put an extra one in the end, showing the marks in the ground from Z Slash? The red lines are away...but there's still a mark. I think this is an essential thing for the hissatsu, and the 7th pic there is on the slideshow now can be lost (or keep it, and add that picture?) Thanks, Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 14:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! And YES!!!!!! It's my favourite hissatsu of all time, probably! Good night! Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 14:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Emma again!! Adventure please!! Emma has made yet ANOTHER account and is on the chat, we pointed out to her that we know and she left and came back on with the Pablo507 account. She just won't stop! I have screenshots for you, but please this is getting out of hand and all of us on the chat don't like it. Oh and btw, this is the second time I had to post this since Emma as a wiki contributor deleted the first one =.= ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 01:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 re:Gallery That's definitely kinda flashy... I don't think galleries need customization, to be honest, they look fine as they are. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Since those square icons used in the TCG blog are technically copyrighted material, it'd be best to just keep them as they are (no editing/removing bg) and simply put them in a gallery. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC)